Fire and Ice
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: Fem!AladdinxJudal. Aladdin and Judal have a midnight rendezvous that results in an unexpected effect. Together they start a whole new kind of adventure, with a little help from Sindria and Kou.
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't a thing about Magnostadt that Aladdin didn't like. The magic tools that ran the city were amazing, the teachers were really skilled, her classmates were friendly, and best of all she had a special visitor.

Her visitor snuck into her room when he thought she was asleep. The first few times he just sat in the window and watched her as she feigned sleep. After the first few weeks her visitor sat on the edge of her bed or lay down next to her. He was always gone before she woke up the next morning.

Tonight though, she was determined to face him. She wanted to know why he was sneaking around in her room all the time. She prepared for bed and feigned sleep just like all the other days and waited. It took less then an hour for the young man to land in her room from his long flight and make his way over to her bed. She waited for him to lie down next to her and relax his breathing, certain that he wouldn't be able to get a away before she caught him, before wrapping her arms around his waist and securing them there. Had she really thought things out she would have prepared a spell.

His body tensed under her touch. He didn't move at all.

"Jugemu? What are you doing here?"

He wouldn't answer her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her why he was actually there or come up with some lie on the spot. "My name is Judal, Chibi."

"And Jugemu is a nickname I gave you."

"And you expect me to be okay with that?"

"You gave me a nickname too. At least I based yours off of your actually name."

"You are a chibi, Chibi. It makes perfect sense to call things as I see them." Good, she was no longer focused on the difficult things.

"Juju I'm tired and I need to sleep before class tomorrow. Please be quiet like normal and let me sleep."

Judal's body tensed at the mention of his previous visits but he forced his body to relax and turned towards her. "What makes you think you can ignore me and sleep again?"

"Sleep is usually what people do when it is dark outside."

"Stop being a brat and stay awake with me."

"I can't! I have a test tomorrow!"

"About what?"

"How rukh react to different emotional influences. There is going to be this really long free form essay but I don't know what to write about yet. I think that everyone is going to talk about how white rukh turn black and why it is so difficult to change them back. I want to do something else."

Judal smirked. "Oh? I have an idea of something different you could do."

"Really? Tell me please!"

"I don't really feel like it. It will take a very long time to explain and you have to sleep now. Go to bed and be an unoriginal magic test taker tomorrow. I'm sleeping."

"No Judal! Teach me!"

"It can be unpleasant for you the first few minutes."

"I don't care. I want to write about something interesting."

"Oh, it will be interesting alright."

"Really? Good. What kind of reaction do the rukh have? Do they change movement pattern or maybe-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers; she talked too much for the mood he was in. Aladdin froze from shock before she started to kiss him back. She tried to keep her attention on the rukh but it was really hard. Judal pulled away "The reaction comes after Chibi. You have to focus on me first. The rukh don't change until after."

"Oh, okay!"

She leaned in to him this time. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt. He let her do the work for a little bit before taking over again. He moved his hands over her body and rubbed little circles in the more sensitive spots earning little squeaks from the girl. He smiled into the kiss at her expressions.

His hands tugged at the robes she had on. In less then a minute she was completely exposed to him. He heard her gasp and try to pull a blanket over herself but he pinned her hands above her head and started roaming her body with his mouth.

His plan succeeded and he planned on taking full advantage of the last minute work at seduction.

Aladdin woke up in the morning pressed up against Judal's chest. She was happy that he was still here. It was earlier then she needed to wake up but that was okay, she needed to bathe anyway. She wriggled her way out of his arms and to the bathroom, grabbing a robe to wrap around herself along the way. Walking hurt, in fact she wasn't really waking but limping around. For now it didn't matter, but once she left her room she would have to conceal the soreness from the people around her.

When she returned from her bath in fresh clothes and in the middle of braiding her hair she found Judal getting dressed. That's when she saw it, the change in the rukh he was talking about. They were pink! Around both of them the rukh were tinged pink.

Aladdin checked the time before running over to Judal and kissing his cheek, then making her way to the classroom. She wasn't foolish enough to think that what happened last night only meant research for her essay. To him it might have just been something to stave off boredom, but sex isn't something that she would ever do without reason. She had a crush on Judal that she hadn't told anyone about.

The next two weeks Judal came to see Aladdin at night. Most nights he just slept with his arms around her, though there were **other** things that happened. After those two weeks Judal stopped visiting and Aladdin was worried. She waited for him but he didn't return to her.

Judal wasn't particularly happy that he had to do so many missions for Al Thamen when he had other things he could be doing, literally. But, instead of doing what he wanted he had to take part in several rituals for the organization and instigate a few people into falling into depravity. No, he wasn't happy, not at all.

Aladdin started feeling sick a few weeks after talking to Judal the first time. She stopped in the bathroom several times sure that she would lose the little food in her stomach. That wasn't the only problem, though she wasn't worried about anything other then missing school.

She didn't realize what was happening until she had to do research about the rukh of young children. She was reading a book about infants and pregnancy when it hit her. She wasn't absolutely sure, but she missed her monthly cycle, she was feeling a little nausea, and there were some rukh around her that had a slight grey-pink tinge. The grey would mean a combination of her white rukh and Judal's white and black rukh. The pink just meant the rukh was young and weak, in need of love and support.

This wasn't good. She couldn't stay in Magnostadt and risk anyone finding out what was happening. She couldn't contact Judal and tell him, he wouldn't want anything to do with her after. She needed to go back to find her friends. She needed support and advice. She wanted Alibaba and Morgiana but one was in Reim training and the other was somewhere on the Dark Continent. She could only get that from one person right now, Jafar. She needed to return to Sindria.

* * *

Hello!

Guys this week has been so insanely crazy. I am sooooo tired but I finally got to do some writing and editing and, you know, sleeping.

Anyway...tell me what you think about the first chapter!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin waited until well after dark before putting her things on her magic carpet and flying away from the school. She flew straight up to the part of the barrier that wasn't always closed and slipped through the crack before changing direction to Sindria. A few minutes outside of the city she removed the gems that blocked her communication with the rukh.

It was nice to be able to rely on their power as well as her own. She was strong, but the rukh gave her so much more energy. On the way to Magnostadt she hadn't been able to fly all the way even with the rukh's help, but after all the training she would be able to do it. The only thing she had to worry about was not overusing magoi and hurting the baby. She ate along the way to keep from getting too tired. She flew for several hours, staying high in the sky to avoid attracting attention.

She spotted Sindria around noon. It took her a few more minutes to get to the palace gardens and land in the area where Sharrkan and Masrur were sparring. She watched their movements, how they circled each other and analyzed the others movements, how focused they were. It took them a few minutes to realize she was there. When they did Sharrkan broke into a grin and Masrur gave her the usual polite greeting.

It took Aladdin several hours to finish greeting everyone. They all wanted to hear about what she had done in Magnostadt, especially Yamraiha. The older magician hungry for details about her previous home. Aladdin didn't mind talking to her teacher about the school, but she really wanted to talk to Jafar, and it was difficult to make her rukh look normal to a magician as skilled as Yamraiha.

She finally had some peace and quite when she feigned exhaustion and excused herself to her room from the previous visit. She crept through the palace halls searching for the advisor. Normally he would have been one of the first to greet her, but both he and Sinbad were strangely absent. The rukh around the palace were so evenly dispersed it was difficult for her to tell where the largest congregation of Jafar's rukh was. Aladdin was about to use a location spell when she heard the yelling. That was definitely Jafar's voice. He didn't sound happy about Sinbad's lack of dedication to paperwork. Aladdin smiled a bit; at least some things didn't change.

She thought about leaving the two alone but lost the chance to decide when Jafar opened the door and looked at her with surprised eyes. She smiled at him.

"Aladdin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to-"

"Aladdin's here? It's so good to see you again. How was the magic scho-"

"Sin, if you don't go sit down and finish the work I gave you there will be no alcohol and no night time pleasure for a month."

Aladdin watched as Sinbad's face fell and giggled. "I'll talk to you after you finish up your work, Uncle Sinbad. I have something I want to talk to Jafar about anyway." She grabbed Jafar's hand and started pulling him away from the desk. "We will see you at dinner! Get some work done so we can have fun like normal."

Aladdin kept pulling Jafar away, turning randomly.

"Aladdin where are we going?"

"Somewhere nobody else will be."

"We should have told Sinbad to take a break. The office would have never been used again." He watched her and waited for the grin and laugh that normally would have followed. The only thing he saw was an exasperated young girl getting more and more agitated by the minute. He sighed and started pulling her in a different direction. "There won't be anyone in the Western Gardens at this time of day."

Aladdin stayed silent until Jafar had her seated at a bench. He watched her and waited as she took a deep breath and got ready to say whatever she needed. Aladdin appreciated him giving her the time to sort out her thoughts, but now that she was here she couldn't find the words she needed. She just sat there unable to say anything. Her hands started shaking when she thought about everything that was happening.

Jafar's eyes narrowed. "Aladdin what's wrong?"

"I..Judal and I…in Magnostadt…we..ahh"

If Jafar's assumption was right Sinbad was never allowed to go near the girl again, he had way too much of a bad influence on the girl. And the man was banned from even looking at a woman for three months. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"I have a goof instinct for things like this given all the time I've spent with Sinbad.

"Judal is going to be mad. He definitely didn't want this to happen. I had to leave the school so he wouldn't find out. I-I couldn't-"

"Aladdin, you don't have to worry about any of that."

"But he is going to go back to hating me if he finds out this happened!"

"Aladdin just calm down. I'm sure we can figure something out. And if Judal is that fickle he isn't worth your time." He had no doubt that Judal was an ass but he wasn't going to add any more stress to Aladdin.

"I should go to Reim to find Alibaba. He should know about this since he is my King's Candidate."

"Aladdin you aren't in any condition to do any more traveling. I don't think it is healthy for you or the baby."

"I don't know what else to do."

"Why don't you stay here for a while? We can hide you away from Judal if you want. No one has to see you except the eight generals and maybe a few maids."

"Don't you have to check with Uncle Sinbad or something first?"

"Given how much paperwork I have had to do for him because he was too lazy to do it on time, he owes me. Besides, Sin would never turn you away. You always have a home here."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I guess I'll stay here for a while."

"Yes, you will. Now let's go get you some food."

Aladdin followed him to the dining room and ate dinner with everyone. Sinbad kept her fully immersed in conversation. She was getting tired early though, and Jafar asked Yamraiha to take her to her room. He slipped into the seat next to Sinbad and explained Aladdin's situation.

Jafar spread the information to the rest of the generals discretely and made sure none of them said anything to anyone besides their inner circle. It would be bad if too many people discovered two magi were going to have a child.

* * *

Hello!

I promise that things will start picking up in the next few chapters. I really love writing this story.

Request and review!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed since Aladdin arrived in Sindria. She spent most of her time with Jafar in his office or watching the generals sparing outside. She didn't really want to move around very much.

Yamraiha gave Aladdin regular checkups. The rukh around Aladdin kept changing based off who was around. Sinbad made them flutter excitedly, Jafar, Masrur, and Spartos calmed them, Yamraiha and Pisti made them happy, Sharrkan made them lazy, and Hinahoho and Drakon tended to make them scared.

Aladdin couldn't keep any food down. Every time she ate she had a few minutes before she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach once again. Yamraiha tried a few different spells to help with the nausea but nothing was helping. She couldn't keep any food down and she had a very strong craving for peaches. Watermelon seemed to be the best thing to stay down. Jafar was having peaches imported but it would take a little while.

Sindrian weather was nice. It's warm and sunny all the time. Sleeping in the sun felt nice; she was always tired. Just walking around the palace left her tired. She started taking more and more naps outside in the sun while watching the generals sparring. Mostly Sharrkan and Yamraiha. The only thing that regularly woke her up was Jafar getting her for meals and her never-ending need to use the bathroom for one reason or another.

Most of her dreams were about Judal. She saw him using ice magic, eating peaches in the gardens of Kou, flying around, and practicing magic. She wanted to see him again but she couldn't let him see her like this. If he found out she was pregnant he would be mad at her again. She didn't want to go back to how things used to be. She liked not being enemies any more.

Judal was sick of Al Thamen. They kept sending him on missions nowhere near Magnostadt and they didn't give him a second to breath in between jobs. Gyokuen was really pissing him off.

Something strange was going on in Magnostadt. There was something different from the last time he was there. Something had changed. He couldn't feel Aladdin's presence there at all; even with the stupid rocks blocking her connection to the rukh he should have been able to feel her presence there, he was good enough at this stuff by now.

Yeah, screw Gyokuen; he needed to find the other magi.


	4. Chapter 4

He finished the last stupid mission. He finished spreading pain through a no-name little fishing town with some very passionate people. The Al Thamen had him attacking towns all over the place, none of which had large populations or were worth his efforts. One of the lower level magicians could do the stupid work like this. After the last mission he didn't wait for anything to be done before he left again for Magnostadt.

It didn't take him long to fly to the magic country. He slipped through the barrier in the usual way and made his way to Aladdin's room. It was empty, with no sign of her at all. There was no sign of her anywhere anymore. He walked around the place looking for any sign of her, he listened in to the teacher's conversations, and he may have threatened a few students. The girl fucking ran away!

And now the teachers were attacking him. That's just great, he had some steam to blow off anyway. He started with blowing off the room of the room he was in. He flew up to the top of the barrier and started firing ice spears all over the city. He didn't hit too many people, mostly destroying buildings. The magicians weren't much of a match against him. He was getting bored.

He started working on the barrier. He pulled the nearby rukh to him and got ready for the lightning strike. The purple lightning shot out from his wand and shattered the barrier built by so many magicians. That really got on the headmaster's nerves.

"So, you finally showed your face old man. Good, your precious 'children' were boring me."

Judal avoided the water shot at him. He sends several bolts of lightning back and uses his borg to block the vines trying to crush his body. In the next minute he blows everything around him sky high with a tornado. He freezes the stupid woman with the whip to the ground. The ball of fire that shot past him almost caught his braid. Now he was **really** pissed.

"Thalg Thalgeyya! Ill-Ramz Al-Salos!" The ice tornadoes hit the three teachers trying to distract him. The lightning hit the headmaster before he could put up his borg. Judal kept up his attack and threw the elder back into the main school building with gravity magic. "As if you idiots could stop me. This is boring, nothing interesting lives here anymore."

Judal flew away from the school and to his next stop. He was going to find the girl if he had to tear down every country along the way. She wasn't getting away from him so easily.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't in Magnostadt, or anywhere in the surrounding area. Judal headed to Reim. The girl's stupid king's candidate was supposed to be training in the coliseum. If he wasn't so pissed about her disappearance he would have been pissed about remembering anything about the blonde.

It didn't take long for him to realize she hadn't been in Reim ever. He still spent a day poking around and watching the blonde. She would definitely talk to him if she wasn't with the red head or Sinbad. Or maybe Kouha, apparently they knew each other well. Annoying, Kouha was in Balbad and the Fanalis was in the Dark Continent somewhere.

It took five days of straight flying just to reach the Dark Continent. There were bugs **everywhere**. And courtesy of Yunan's presence on the continent he couldn't tell if Aladdin was here too. Too many Magi in too small a space to see anything clearly. Yunan would know that he was here so concealing his presence wasn't going to do anything for him, but so long as he had no intention of harm he doubted Yunan would avoid him. He hoped, anyway. Three days of searching later he came to the huge valley with the comparatively tiny house. He recognized the feeling of the Fanalis, and he knew she would smell him any minute. He stayed just far enough away that the wind wouldn't carry his scent to the house and sent his rukh to brush against Yunan's.

Yunan could tell the instant Judal arrived to the Dark Continent, his rukh were hard to miss. He was ready when Judal finally reached him, but he hadn't thought the dark magi would have enough consideration to wait outside instead of just barging in. He left Morgiana sleeping soundly and exited the house, floating in the opposite direction of Judal.

"Come this way. She'll catch on quickly if you don't get farther away."

"Just great. Happy now? I can't even see the stupid building."

"I thought you would knock the house down to get what you want. What's with the sudden consideration?"

"As if you don't know. You're the one with the super hearing."

"I'd still like to hear it from you."

Judal rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for the Chibi. And before you ask me to answer any more stupid questions, her friends don't like me and I'd rather not cause an uproar. She'd get mad if I hurt any of the little pests and I'd rather not deal with that shit right now."

"And why did you come here?"

"Because she may have come to stay with the redhead. Is she here?"

"Can't you tell?"

"You really want to piss me off don't you? I can't tell because of how strong an influence you have over this place, and my rukh aren't making things any easier. This damn continent is too unpredictable."

Yunan's smile pissed Judal off even more. "Something about you has changed."

"Yeah, sure. And you've gotten more annoying over the years. Is she here or not?"

"No she isn't."

"Wonderful. I just wasted more time. Stupid girl just had to run away didn't she?"

"Use the time it takes to fly around so much to think about how you feel about Aladdin. You need to have a solid answer before you see her again."

"You know where she is."

"I do."

"Tell me."

"You are already on the right track. Just keep doing what you have been doing. Just be sure to think about Aladdin. She is going to need you soon."

"She needs me but you won't tell me where she is? Great. So helpful. That's why I hate you and normally try to freeze your ass. I'm gonna leave before I really do tear that house of yours down."

Balbad. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. It was hot, dry, dusty, didn't have Aladdin, filled with happy people, didn't have Aladdin, crap peaches, **still** didn't have Aladdin. Not to mention that Kouha had left for the Kou palace **hours** before Judal arrived. His luck these days really sucked. Not to mention there was no **fucking sign of Aladdin**. He had really hoped he wouldn't have to go see the stupid king.

Now he was on the way to Sindria, which still had bad peaches but was almost sure to have the other magi. If it didn't he had some frustration to let out anyway and Sinbad knew how to take a hit. He snuck onto a merchant ship at the last second to make slipping through the barrier easier. Jafar wasn't all that fond of him. Water and light magic to conceal his appearance wasn't difficult to apply before he started roaming the streets of Sindria.

He could feel her rukh within minutes. That bright, blinding white rukh were all over the place and all focused in the palace. He had her. She couldn't escape now.

Aladdin was really uncomfortable. She was **always** tired and just walking hurt her overly sore breasts. Everything about this really, really sucked. Nothing she tried was working to lessen the side effects of the pregnancy. And she really wanted Judal. She couldn't have him, but she wanted him. She wanted him so much she could almost feel his rukh. She wanted to reach out and touch one of them, but she knew they weren't really there. He wouldn't come looking for her…Probably.

She was tired of watching Jafar do paperwork and the other having fun when she couldn't use much magic. She laid down on her bed and started re-reading magic scrolls. Water magic was really confusing anyway, reviewing was probably a good idea. She just kept reading as the day passed by, trying to ignore the feeling of Judal in the rukh around her, but every minute was getting harder and harder.

When lunch time came she was surprised that no one came to get her. The maids usually came to check on her every few minutes, and Jafar was also mother-henning quite a bit. She was asking the rukh about the unusual quiet when she felt it; Judal was definitely here. The mixture of black and white rukh was overwhelming. She could feel Sinbad and Jafar next to him, trying to keep him as far away from her as possible, but he was coming her way and making no sign of stopping. This was not good. Aladdin reached over and grabbed her staff. She heated the metal doorknob until it melted and became impossible to turn. She used wind magic to create a barrier in the open window.

She stood up slowly and wrapped a blanket around her body before walking slowly to the door and collapsing against it. She sat on the floor with her back against the door and waited. She would have to push him away, just like everyone else did. She didn't want him to hate her again.

He reached her door within seconds followed closely by Jafar and Sinbad trying to keep him away. She could here their persuasive words and threats but Judal wasn't listening.

"Chibi, let me in or I'm breaking down the door."

"No. I don't want to see you."

"I know you are lying, I'm not blind."

"Go away!"

"Don't play with me Aladdin. I've gone through hell looking for you."

"I don't care."

"Judal Aladdin is very tired from the training she did this morning with a group of soldier. Why don't you come back later?" Sinbad really couldn't do much better then give Jafar some time to come up with a plan.

If Judal wasn't so damn exhausted from all the flying he probably would have brought the whole palace to the ground. That being said, he didn't have the energy for that at the moment. "Chibi, hurry up and sleep so I can talk to you. I **will** break down the door if I have to."

He turned and walked away, certain that Sinbad would come rushing after him. Jafar snuck away to find an alternative way of getting into Aladdin's room.

For three days Judal waited patiently for Aladdin to stop being a pain in the ass and come see him already. At this point he was sitting outside of her room whenever Sinbad wasn't distracting him with stupid questions and political things. He kept his focus on the strange quality some of Aladdin's rukh had taken on. They were different from the last time he had seen her. He had seen similar changes before but he had no idea where.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I know it has been a super long time but school has been crazy. I completely forgot to update this story earlier so now I am presenting chapter 4 and 5 at once.

Anyway sorry again. Don't forget to review...Give me like two more chapters to get the story set up to get into the fun stuff.

Until Next Time! (which will hopefully be sooner then the last update :P)

-Kizuna


	6. Chapter 6

The third day in Sindria without even a glance at Aladdin was Judal's breaking point. He would not spend another second in the stupid country that kept reminding him of being rejected without having Aladdin in his sight.

He lifted his wand and sent a basic strength magic spell into the door. It shattered into thousands of wooden pieces. He looked down at Aladdin's figure covered in the little wooden pieces. He watched as her rukh became clearer with her in front of him. Oh. That's what the problem was. He could see the tears filling her eyes and starting to spill over. He really hated crying.

He reached out his hand and waited for her to take it. His rukh brushed over her trying to comfort rather then scare but it didn't seem to be working. He turned his glare to Jafar who was standing in between Sinbad and Aladdin in a threatening stance.

"Get. Out. Now."

"You are in Sindria and you will not order the King or myself around. You are here only because we allow it."

"And you are alive only because I'm not interested enough to kill you. Don't change my mind. I have something to discuss with Chibi and you will leave us alone or I will show you what it means to fight an annoyed magi."

"Judal, there is no reason for you to get threatening."

"Shut up Stupid King. Get out and go do your paperwork so I can talk to Chibi. We have magi stuff to discus."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Aladdin right now."

"I think I have the right to speak with her alone."

"I think you should remember you are in my country as Jafar pointed out."

Judal was getting more and more frustrated. Aladdin was full-on sobbing at this point and Jafar kept inching closer to her, which just annoyed Judal even more. He took a step forward and leaned in to Aladdin, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Aladdin's eyes widened in shock, as did Sinbad's. Jafar just narrowed his eyes, waiting for the dark magi to make a wrong move and upset Aladdin. Judal brushes his lips over her face to wipe away the tears and whispers little nothings into her ear as he did once before.

"Stop playing with her."

"What's the matter snake? Can't stand that I actually don't hate the idea of having a kid."

Aladdin's head is spinning with all the new information. She tries to speak when Sinbad starts in.

"You know she is pregnant and you aren't throwing a fit. I can't believe it."

"I can see the rukh just like any other magi and I'm not so sheltered that I've never been around a pregnant woman before. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm just surprised you are capable of so much…compassion."

"I really hate you. Now please leave so I can talk to her alone."

"I-sure. Jafar, let's leave them alone." Had Judal really said please? What had happened to the rude magi he had spoken with not that long ago?

"Judal I thought you were going to be mad."

"I am mad. You ran away from me."

"I had to leave the school. Too many people would have found out."

"You could have come to me."

"I thought you would hate me."

"Yeah, well, now you are going to have to make it up to me."

She offers him a small smile. "Okay."

"Good. Now that that's settled you need to eat something."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I don't want to!"

"I don't believe you for a second. You just don't want to barf again."

"Yeah, well since it can't be helped I don't want to eat."

"Chibi, eat something before I force it down your throat. My magic is better then anything you have tried so far. You aren't going to get sick."

Reluctantly Aladdin stood up and followed him to the kitchens, ignoring the sideways glances from the people they passed on the way.

* * *

Hello!

How's it going? I have another chapter coming up soon so keep an eye out. Don't forget to review please!

Anyway I would appreciate it if everyone would take a moment to vote in the poll I put up.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	7. Chapter 7

The beach was nice. The sound of crashing waves lulled Aladdin to sleep. Judal played with her hair while she used him as a pillow for the fifth nap of the day. It was nice to spend time together again. After so long apart Aladdin really didn't want to leave Judal's side for a minute.

Sinbad and Jafar were standing on a pier watching the two interact under the pretense of inspecting a new ship. All of the generals were interested in the dynamic of the magi's relationship. Each of them had found some reason to do work very close to the two. Jafar hadn't let them have more then a few moments away from his watchful eye. He didn't like seeing the dark magi that very recently had threatened Sindria with war so close to Aladdin. Much to Jafar's chagrin Sinbad seemed completely amused with the goings-on.

Aladdin didn't like being watched constantly. It made her feel anxious and trapped. Judal could tell she wasn't comfortable by the way she kept turning in her sleep. He turned his glare towards Sinbad. It didn't take long for the king to meet the magi's eyes. He just offered a broad smile and waved. Judal was not in the mood to deal with the idiot king.

"Oi! Idiot King. Stop spying on us and go do your paperwork. You are bugging Aladdin."

"Mmph. Jugemu you are too loud."

"Shit. You know what; this is all the stupid king's fault. Aladdin, let's go back to the palace. You can sleep in Sinbad's bed given how many times he has interrupted your sleeping because he and the snake wanted to watch us together."

 _He knew about that huh?_ "Judal how can you blame me when you are the one yelling?"

"Shut up you stupid king. You are so annoying. How the hell is anyone supposed to get any sleep around here with all the spying you two are doing? Instead of watching us you should be getting ready for the upcoming battle."

"Don't tell me you are still threatening Sindria after everything we have done for you, dark magi."

"Cool it snake. I have more interesting things to do right now then destroy this stupid place, but I'm not the only one who's ever been interested."

"Juju I want to eat melon."

"Then let's go. You know, the fruit in Kou is much tastier."

"I thought Sindria had the best fruits."

"Yeah, tropical fruits. But I didn't hear you asking for coconuts and mangos. Peaches and melons taste better in Kou."

"Mmmm, we should get some there one day."

Judal threw a smirk over his shoulder at the two spectators before picking Aladdin up and flying her back to the palace.

…

Aladdin was waiting for Judal to start talking. While they were eating fruit and hiding from Sinbad and the eight generals Judal said something about Al Thamen. It was just a little mutter but she knew they were planning something.

"Judal? Why are you so agitated?"

"I'm not."

"You keep pacing around the room. You never walk around unnecessarily unless you are upset. You always float around."

He looked at her for several moments before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"I want to take you to Kou."

"But I don't think that's a good idea. Al Thamen is everywhere and-"

"Just listen to me for a minute Chibi. Right now the Kou Empire is the safest place for you to be. My King's Candidates have the most influence in Kou and so do I. Al Thamen is already planning attacks on Sindria and Reim. Even if you are there they will be more concerned with taking Sinbad's country from him. I can't have you caught in the middle of that fight when you can't use magic."

"Judal I can't just leave my friends when I know that they are going to be attacked!"

"If it makes you feel any better I'll warn the idiot king that something is coming. They won't tell me when they are attacking yet though. I'm supposed to be causing chaos in towns all over the place. That's why it took so long for me to get back to you."

"Juju I'm not so sure about this. I really think I should stay here. I don't know people in the Kou Empire and what if Alibaba or Morgiana want to find me?"

"Then we can publicize that you are in the freaking empire. And you know Kouha. He never shuts up about it. You met Hakuei and Hakuryuu too. What's the big deal?"

"I need to be in a place with people I know."

"I think it is more important that you are in a safe place. And like I said you now people in the Kou Empire."

"Juju I don't know."

"I will tell Sinbad that he needs to get his shit together. Do you really think that he will be defeated if I give him a warning? His ability to live is a pain in the ass sometimes but in this case I think it should give you more then enough reason to think of yourself and choose to go where it is the most safe."

"I…Only if you tell Sinbad right now."

"Then I will be back. Get some sleep. Your eyes shouldn't look like you've been punched."

"Juuuuu! That's not nice."

Judal laughed and kissed her on the forehead before heading out to find the idiot king.

It didn't take long, considering Sinbad and Sharrkan were standing just around the corner from Aladdin's room trying to figure out what was going on. Judal smirked at the two idiots; he had put up a barrier to eliminate the possibility of any more spying.

"Idiot King and Idiot Swordsman, stop being pests."

"Are you insulting my swordsmanship?"

"No, I was insulting your intelligence."

"Sharrkan, why don't you finish that report I asked for? Jafar is already mad enough. If both of us ignore the paperwork we will never hear the end of it. And he will probably cut down the party budget even more."

"I'm going. I need my booze."

"Why did you come out Judal?"

"Because Aladdin wants me to warn you before we leave. Al-"

"Leave? Why are you moving Aladdin? It isn't healthy for her to-"

"Look, I'm not an idiot okay? I had to bless plenty of aristocratic pregnancies when I was in training. Aladdin is perfectly fine to travel right now. Shut up, I can see you getting ready to ask another question. I'm sure your spies already informed you and you already anticipated it, but Al Thamen is planning to attack you. The Organization wants Sindria, wants you to finish falling. There, I finished my side of the bargain. We will be leaving for the Kou Empire soon."

"How is that any safer then here? Al Thamen is based in Kou!"

"My power is limitless in the Kou Empire. And it isn't under attack. I don't want Aladdin caught in the crossfire of any war. She needs to be completely safe, not feeling obligated to protect the country of a friend even though she shouldn't be using much magoi."

"If you force her to do anything she doesn't want-"

"I haven't done that for a while. It isn't any of your business anyway."

With that, Judal turned away from Sinbad and returned to the room. Aladdin lay sleeping on the bad. He looked through the room and gathered the handful of items she seemed attached to. She would be pissed if they left without saying goodbye so sneaking away before the mother bear found out wasn't going to work. He threw up a barrier to keep Jafar away and lay down next to Aladdin.

Aladdin didn't wake up until the following morning. By that time Jafar was trying to take down Judal's barrier using his metal vessel, causing Judal an enormous headache. She rubbed her eyes and took a few minutes to wake up fully before getting ready to leave. She didn't have much to do because of Judal's preparations. She stopped Jafar mid-attack and hugged him goodbye before sprinting off to find the other generals and Sinbad. She said goodbye to everyone, taking an especially long time with Yamraiha who wanted to check on the baby one last time before she let the magi leave. None of them liked the idea of letting Aladdin go to the Kou Empire but it wasn't like they could force her to stay.

She and Judal flew on his magic carpet. She relaxed against him and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her skin. He flew faster then she did.

It didn't take as long as she expected to reach the palace. Judal flew low over the capital city so she could see the busy streets filled with carriages and people. She gasped when she saw the palace.

"It's so different from what I imagined. It's nothing like Sindria's palace."

Judal smirked at her and landed in the middle of the gardens near his favorite peach tree. Aladdin stood up and looked around. The gardens had a very different type of beauty from Sindria. Aladdin wanted to lie down and take a nap but Judal was pulling her away. She followed him into the palace and through several corridors. They kept going deeper and deeper into the palace. Aladdin lost track of how many turns they made when they finally stood outside a door. She noticed there weren't any servants in the area. There was a familiar voice coming from inside. Judal flung the door open and walked in casually pulling her alone with him. He seemed bored.

"Judal you're back! And you brought…Aladdin? I thought you were in Magnostadt."

"Kouha!"

"You know her?"

"Mei Mei she is the one I traveled with on the way to Magnostadt. She was going to study magic over there. Why are you here Aladdin?"

"Uhhmmm…It's kind of a long story actually."

Kouha looked between the two magi and how they were holding hands before breaking into a huge grin. "So that's how it is huh? Is that why you were in such a good mood great Oracle?"

"Shut the hell up. I don't need to deal with a noisy King's Candidate right now."

"Judal what's going on?"

"I brought a friend home with me. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"And who is this friend? Last I checked you wouldn't even consider Kouha a friend."

"Kouen, you are too obsessed with history. Stop thinking about the past. You're the one who said I should find a woman to 'relieve some stress.'"

"This isn't exactly what Brother meant. You have been gone for too long. The empress is getting testy."

"You are saying she is annoyed because I have been ignoring my work? That's funny coming from my laziest dungeon capturer. Where is the old hag? I need someone to watch Aladdin while I'm gone doing Gyokuen's dirty work."

"I'll do it! I haven't seen Aladdin since we parted in Magnostadt."

"Are you talking about Kougyoku? We don't really get along well."

"Aladdin you seem different from last time."

"Well, like I said a lot happened."

"I wonder why Judal took such an interest in you. If he was so interested in younger women there are plenty here."

"Maybe it's because I'm a magi too?"

"I don't remember Kouha mentioning that."

"I didn't know! That must be why you seem so much more powerful then before."

"Uh, I guess. I had magic tools blocking the flow of rukh to my body so no one would be able to tell."

"I see. Well, we can talk about that later. Let's go get food."

Kouha took her hand and pulled her away from Judal. Koumei blocked the door before he could follow after them.

"What do you want?"

"You brought your pregnant girlfriend, who is a magi, here. Without any warning. Judal do you understand what will happen if Reim or Sindria find out. We are on too many military campaigns right now to protect ourselves from the full force of either of them."

"I thought En wanted them to give him a reason to start those wars. But it doesn't matter. Sinbad already knows and he won't do anything right now. He is too busy getting ready to fight Al Thamen."

"Judal, what happened?"

"En, you ask weird questions. I found something that stopped my boredom. Now if you don't mind I'll be entertaining myself some more."

* * *

Hello! 

How did you like this chapter? There will be some bonding moments between Aladdin and the Rens coming up.

Ummmmm...If you would please take a moment and vote in the poll I would really appreciate it.

As usual feel free to review.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	8. Chapter 8

Aladdin wasn't sure how she felt about the hundreds of little braids Kouha had spent the morning putting in her hair. She was running through the halls of the palace trying to hide from the maids Kouha had left to watch her.

She turned another corner when she heard one of them calling her name and ran into something. She was falling backwards but something caught her. Something very, very hard. When she looked up to see what she had run into she saw Judal.

"Chibi you should watch where you are going. Not everyone is as fast to react as Kouen."

"Wha-Oh, thanks for catching me Uncle Kouen. You really are strong, it felt like I hit a wall not a person."

"If he wasn't strong I wouldn't have made him my King's Candidate."

"Judal you don't have time to stand around arguing with Aladdin. Gyokuen is already mad enough and I am in no mood to deal with her flirting."

"Well aren't you in a bad mood."

"You have to leave?" Aladdin didn't want to be alone in the Kou Palace.

"Yeah, should be shorter this time. I'll be back soon."

"Um okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Don't miss me too much Chibi." He floated out the nearest window.

Aladdin's immediate feeling of loneliness wasn't lost on Kouen. He saw the changed look in her eyes.

"You were going to the magic school?"

"Yes. But I had to leave before graduating."

"Come with me. It isn't healthy for you to use too much magic during pregnancy even if you are a magi, but I have an extensive collection of magic books in my study."

Aladdin wasn't really sure how to deal with being alone with Kouen. Any time they had come into contact before now she had also had Judal or Kouha there. She went with the 'just smile and go with it' route. "That would be great!" _'So long as I don't die from that intimidating look of yours.'_

"And what about your friends? Judal has spoken of…people who were traveling with you when you met in Balbad." He opted not to use the description Judal had used.

"Yes! Alibaba and I met a long time ago and stopped a big desert monster from killing a bunch of people and became friends after that. We conquered Amon too. And Morgiana was one of the slaves that Alibaba freed after we conquered the dungeon. We all met again in Balbad. We separated a while ago to train in different places. Morgiana went to the Dark Continent to see her home country and get better with her Household Vessel. And Alibaba went to Reim to learn magoi manipulation to help him with his djinn equip. For some reason he was having trouble with it."

"What do you plan to do after the baby is born?"

"I'm not sure. I want my friends to meet my baby but I don't think it would be a good idea to travel around too much while the baby is still little. I don't want to stay here though." Right after saying so she remembered who she was talking to. This could be very bad if he was in a bad mood. He cut her off before she could correct herself.

"Why wouldn't you want to stay in the Kou Empire. Is there something that bugs you so much here?"

"It is uncomfortably dark here. Not as warm as I'm used to. And besides, it's not like my friends will be able to stay here with me." _Do you understand what I'm trying to say?_

"The easiest way to get rid of the cold is to add more heat. That Alibaba uses a fire djinn doesn't he?"

"He does." _Where are you going with this?_

He opened the door to his study and closed it behind her. He had Judal put anti-listening magic on the room. "Have your friends come here."

"Um, I'm not so sure tha-"

"It will solve your hesitation to stay here longer won't it?"

"I don't think that having Alibaba and Morgiana here will solve everything. Besides, I can't just pull them from their training because I feel nervous."

"If your friend was here he could help Hakuryuu. They got along well while my cousin was staying in Sindria. I would be killing two birds with one stone."

"I don't think you are understanding what I meant."

"Al Thamen will not lay a hand on you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You can't promise that. They are too strong." _Why are you saying those things out loud? They are crawling around everywhere here. There is no way they don't have listening spells all over the palace._

"If I couldn't protect one little girl and her child what kind of King would I be?"

"You aren't technically a king yet." They were treading in dangerous waters. Aladdin really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"But I could be with the help of a particularly radiant magi and her friends. I would like to rid my Empire of its additional shadow. You don't like the shadow. I think it makes perfect sense. I won't force you to answer, but keep what I've said in mind. Don't go running back to Sindria because you think my family and I believe in Al Thamen. We simply used their power to achieve certain goals." He moved over to a bookshelf and picked out seven different volumes and several scrolls. "These are where I think you should start. When you finish there are more."

"Why tell me all this?"

"Because I have goals that I must fulfill that would be easier if you joined me. Either way I will accomplish what I want."

He seemed so sure. She wanted to believe him, and it was different then the way Sinbad pulled everyone in and convinced them to believe in him. She didn't feel the same pressure from Kouen. "I see. So it's just so you can convince me to help you conquer the world. You want another pawn to use in your chess game."

"I suppose you could look at it that way. Also, I have known Judal since he was very young. This is the first time in years I've seen him enjoy something other then war. If he finds you interesting enough to ignore Al Thamen's orders for weeks and can make him smile like he hasn't since he fully fell into depravity then I think it's my job to try and keep you here. Believe it or not I do consider him a part of my family."

She didn't know what to say to that. Instead of saying anything she sat down on the couch and opened the first book. She couldn't really focus on it though. Kouen had left way to many thoughts and new ideas in her head. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Kouha until his hands were pulling at the braids in her hair, undoing the mornings work so he would start over again. "Aladdin your hair is all greasy. I will show you the big bathhouse. My maids can help you-"

"I think it would be better if I bathed myself. I don't really like taking the bandages off in front of everyone."

"But you should have someone to take care of absolutely everything you need!"

"I can take a bath alone though. If you feel so strongly about someone being there someone can sit outside the door."

Kouha just shook his head and pulled her out of the study. He was going to pamper her in Judal's absence and there was nothing she could say to stop him.

After soaking in the warm water for an hour and having her hair brushed meticulously by Kouha, Aladdin found herself in the garden outside looking at a sleeping Koumei. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She changed her mind about walking around for exercise and instead laid down a few feet away from him to nap. She had only been there for a few seconds when she heard him moving. She opened her eyes and noticed his body now facing her, his eyes studying her face.

"What are you doing?"

"It looked like you were having a really nice nap so I thought I would try it too."

"I see. I thought that Kouen was going to give you magic books to study."

"He did, but Kouha pulled me away and I felt like getting some fresh air instead of staying inside any longer."

He stayed silent for a few moments as he studied her face. "If you hear Kouen coming this way wake me up."

"Why?"

"Because I was already yelled at once today for napping. I'd rather not go through the lecture again. If you don't tell him then I will share my napping spot with you."

"Okay! Oh, I was wonder why you have so much bird food."

"I like to feed the pigeons."

"That sounds like fun."

"You are the first person to ever say that. Everyone thinks it's boring." He was already starting to think of the young magi as another little sibling he would need to look after.

"But birds are really interesting."

"Okay, you can stay. Goodnight." Yeah, definitely a little sibling, and seemingly a thousand times less annoying then his second to youngest sister already.

Aladdin fell asleep quickly. The sun that made its way through the leaves felt nice. She had no idea how long she had been asleep when she woke up to a familiar voice. She sat upright and looked around trying to find out what direction the voice was coming from. She spotted Kougyoku coming from a group of trees on the other side of the garden and made her way to her feet. She was in no mood to talk with the princess. They never really seemed to get along. Kougyoku reached them just as Aladdin was turning to leave.

"Aladdin? I heard you were here but I never had the chance to see you before now."

"It is nice to see you again Princess Kougyoku. I'm sorry but we'll have to talk later, I'm not feeling so well." She hurried back in the direction of the palace. At least they hadn't been openly rude to each other this time.

Aladdin laid down on the bed in the bedroom she was sharing with Judal. She wanted to talk to Hakuryuu or Hakuei but neither of them was in the palace right now.

She hoped Judal would come back soon.

* * *

Hey!

Sooo I know i've been gone for a while but life has been crazy. I am hoping that soon things will calm down with school and everything so that I can spend more time writing.

If you haven't already please visit my poll so I can figure out where I am going to focus my time. I want to focus on a certain story so that I can finish them based off what everyone wants to read first.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


End file.
